Big Hero 7
by SoLovedUke
Summary: It's been a year since Tadashi's death and it's almost Homecoming at the University! Fred has a big request from Hiro; however, Hiro becomes side-tracked when Tadashi has returned! But he's playing for the wrong team, Tadashi has become the bad guy? Why? Will he ever be able to turn Tadashi back? TadashixHoney Lemon, FredxHoney Lemon
1. Boy's Only

Chapter 1 "Boys Only"

Tadashi, it's been a whole year since the team formed. I honestly can't tell you how much has changed. Aunt Cass finally got that Poetry Slam going and turns out Wasabi is a poet. The way he explains his emotions is like a work of art. It even Fred cry a few times. I've been working hard inside and outside of school, using this big brain 'o mine. Even now as I await for Fred to make his super important announcement he texted about, I'm working on different functional backgrounds for my new tech. Hopefully the professors will like it just as much as everyone else does.

"Hey guys!" Fred said as he entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, I had to stop at the comic book store."

Fred's booming voice made Hiro lose his train of thought. Fred's diverted voice sometimes gave Hiro a headache especially when he was focused. But his unique personality and silly sense of humor entertained him. Especially now since his mysterious text about a "boy's only meeting," showed up in his mailbox. Hiro slipped his notes into his pockets and glanced as Fred gambolled to the front of the room. Hiro smirked and Wasabi shook his head, he has never approved Fred's behavior, even if it's something simple.

Fred began, "I know I took you out of your important schedules today at the University but this is suppppper important! More than you'll ever guess!"

"What is it, man?" Wasabi inquired.

Fred replied, "I'm getting to it. I am! As you know Homecoming is just around the corner and I'm super stoked because I'm finally fulfilling my goal!"

Hiro responded, "Goal?"

"Yes-a goal as a superhero! I've got the suit, I've got the power, and all I need now is the girl." Fred clarified. "And I need your help to do it, guys."

Wasabi retorted, "You've got to be kidding me."

Hiro sighed, when Fred said important he knew it wasn't going to be as good as he expected but turns out this was unexpected. He didn't know anything about girls especially older women. Why would Fred need his help for something like this? He was gregarious with everyone in the University and boisterous-hence him being a mascot-but why Hiro?

"I know, right? It's gonna be awesome. Imagine it, Honey and I walking dow-"

Hiro interrupted, "Honey? As _in_ Honey Lemon!?"

Fred chuckled, "Did I forget to mention that part?"

Hiro replied, "Unbelievable."

Wasabi laughed to himself a little, Hiro bet it was because it was hard to imagine Honey being with someone as energetic and disgusting as Fred. But it wasn't impossible, it could happen with a lot of work and cleaning. Honey can be just as energetic as Fred and loud, too.

Wasabi jeered, "Honey and you! That's a lot of work, 'Mr. Hero.'"

Fred responded, unphased by Wasabi's remark, "I know, thats why I asked. Please guys, I'm begging you."

"Fred, I'd love to but I don't know the first thing about girls." Hiro explained. "This isn't a science I can help with."

"Hiro!" Fred stood. "You of all people should know! The ladies flock you at instant sight while they cooed how adorable you are! How tiny you are! You're a total babe magnet."

Hiro hesitated. That was true, he noticed how recently some female students instantly favored him when he first moved into the University. However, he was never really interested in their attention nor invested in many of them, other than Honey and Gogo.

"I'm begging man! Help me take Honey Lemon to the Homecoming, please!" Fred begged. He was on his knees now with his hands tugging at his hat. He looked as if he would cry if Hiro said no. This must be what it's like for a rich kid to not get what he wants. Not to mention, he knew if he said _no_, Fred wouldn't stop begging. His persistence was endless.

"...I-I guess, it wouldn't hurt to try?" Hiro smiled.

"What?!" Wasabi exclaimed.

Fred cheered, "Whoot! Wasabi? My man? My _main _man? C'mon?"

Wasabi glanced at Hiro. He was sure that if Hiro gave him a good enough response, then Wasabi would join. So Hiro smiled the best he could and gave a slow thumb up just to show how much he supported Fred. He was there friend, after all. Wasabi gave in and raised his thumb as well with a look of shame for succumbing to Fred's crazy idea. Fred jumped up and clapped. He was happier than Hiro expected which made him want to help even more. The feeling of making Fred happy made Hiro's chest flutter. It was so good to see he was finally helping his friends again.

Wasabi frowned, "We have to get you cleaned up if you want to go out with a honey like Honey Lemon."

Fred paused, "Did you just say...clean?"


	2. The Great Escape

Chapter 2 "The Great Escape"

I can't believe I'm going along with Fred's plan, Hiro thought, Tadashi how many plans does that guy have? Have you ever been caught up in one of his schemes?

"Exactly how long will you be staying up tonight, Hiro?" Baymax inquired. "You need a good night's rest of at least six to eight hours. Why not rest?"

Now that Baymax mentioned it, Hiro hadn't thought of the time. It was almost midnight and he had an exam in the morning. But he couldn't help letting go of his project. Tinkering helped him think especially when using plasma thrusters. It was the only time he could truly have enough tranquility to think about certain situations-especially Fred's.

"You're hormones and heart rate are elevated. Are you concerned?" Baymax inquired.

"Probably." Hiro answered. "To be honest, I'm a bit confused. See, Fred wants to ask Honey Lemon to homecoming. I don't know how to work that out yet."

"Together?"

"Yes, like a date. Fred is attracted to Honey." Hiro explained. "But we're not sure if Honey feels the same."

"I can tell. However Honey Lemon pupil movements indicate-"

A signal interrupted Baymax from the computer and the screen began to scramble. It revealed signals indicating a serious police activity was going. Hiro instantly commanded Baymax to contact his friends while he went to get their gear.

The team sprinted into action as they maneuvered between the train's rails. Based on the signal from the computer, there was a special Science Convention in town. But it ceased due to a hostage hold and they needed professional help. Help from real heroes!

"Exactly how many hostages did they say?" Wasabi inquired.

Hiro replied, "I didn't get that information."

"Great, so we'll have to save everyone in the building." Gogo sighed.

Once they arrived, the building was surrounded by at least eight police cars. A television news crew hovered above the stony building in the sky, hoping to get a glance at the scene for their audience. Plenty of people surrounded the building as well, either concerned family members or inquisitive pedestrians. Hiro and the others weaved by the police using the outskirts of the parking lot and arrived at the back of the building.

"Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred I think you three should get as many people out of the building as possible, make sure no hostages are harmed." Hiro commanded. "Wasabi and I will take on the criminal."

Wasabi carved a hole small enough to not draw attention and enough for Gogo and Hiro to fit in. They would find an opening and signal when the team should enter through the back doors. There was an echoing of cooing and weeping down the corridor that led to the auditorium. The building was a lot louder than he expected, it was probably due to the grey marble structure inside which made it harder to stelf. The two edged toward the noise at the opening, revealing at least thirty scientists sitting in a large open circle. The lights were dim and the stage was lit brightly. In the middle of the circle was a man, towering and brawny watching carefully over the hostages. He wore a Tengu mask and had katanas resting on his back. He also had katanas in his hands and aimlessly played with them, swinging them back and forth to intimidate the scientists.

"I haven't seen this many stubborn people since a gang attack in Ikebukuro." The masked man jeered. "Well, it doesn't matter my accomplice will soon find out which one of you is Professor Tait and you'll all be set free."

"It's not worth it, he's obviously not here." Said a familiar booming voice.

Hiro glanced over at the stage to see where that voice came from. His voice wasn't as conniving as the others but it was still loud. He was slightly smaller compared to the Tengu masked man's stature and his face was covered with a ski-mask and trench coat. But something about his voice felt oddly familiar.

"Hiro, are you listening? We're clear to go, signal the others." Gogo snapped. "Now!"

"Alright, alright." Hiro said and hit the signal boost button on the top of his helmet.

Gogo sprung into action and zipped toward the other side of the wall and Hiro pressed the button again. Something was interfering with his signal. As she approached the other side of the auditorium, she was pushed back and flew back into the wall by some invisible force! Hiro gasped and called her name without thinking. Everyone drew their attention to the two young adults and grew heavily silent.

"I thought I heard something." Said the ski-masked villain. "What are you two doing here? How'd you get in?"

The teenager grew hesitant, without Baymax he was helpless. He didn't understand what was wrong with his signal but he had no time to think about a way to signal them. He had to move. He breathed and summoned all the courage he could before speaking.

"Leave these hostages be!" He commanded. "Or we'll take you down!"

Ski-Masked Guy reached into his pockets as Tengu laughed. It was an unsettling laughter almost a guffaw.

"Go play somewhere kid, this is adult's business."

Kid!? Hiro was fifteen now, there was no way he was a child. Not compared to what happened to him. That pissed him off and he wasn't going to embarrassed. He put his fingers in his mouth and blew hard creating a resounding whistle. A rumble shook the whole auditorium and Baymax tore through the walls of the building. The team was in and it was time to attack.

"Let's get'em!" Wasabi chanted.

Tengu lept over the group of scientists and rushed at the team. However, once he crossed the room, something revealed itself to Hiro. A bright blue shield had let him out of the area around the scientists. The thing that blocked Gogo from fully entering was a shield! But where was the source coming from? He glanced at the Ski-Masked Guy who was holding a remote in one hand and his other in his pocket. It was him! Hiro glanced at Baymax and Baymax responded by rushing toward him.

"Don't go near the hostages yet!" Hiro warned. "Take down the Tengu first!"

"Roger that!" Honey replied.

Honey tossed a few of her chemical balls at the tangu but he quickly sliced them in half with his blades, causing an explosion. The room was suddenly filled with bright smog colors and Gogo aimed her disks at the confused Tengu. However, as soon as she threw them, he sliced it in half.

"What!?" She gasped.

"You're not the only one with tech, nerds." Tengu teased.

Wasabi lept at the Tengu masked-man but he moved aside and kicked him in the ribs. He was more powerful than the team had anticipated. Fred glanced at Tengu then back at Honey. This was his chance to impress her with some awesome moves! He quickly jumped at the Tengu but missed as he dodged him quickly and flew into the shield. His suit began to crackle as he hit- what felt like a wall-the shield.

"Fred!" Everyone cried.

Hiro had to get that shield down! He sprinted at the Ski-Masked Guy who only stood there. Why was he standing so still and acting so calm? He was under attack!

"Baymax let's get that remote!" He commanded.

Baymax obliged and rushed toward Ski-Masked Guy and he pulled something out his pocket. He tossed a large blue glowing ball at Baymax's head causing it to spazz and surge. Hiro gasped and rushed toward the robot and Baymax fell onto his bottom.

"B-Baymax what's wrong?" Hiro inquired.

Baymax responded, "L-low...battery..!"

"Now!?"

"No it was my special balls. Baseballs." Ski-Masked Guy said. He pulled several blue balls out of his pocket. "Special little things for these kind of moments."

This furiated Hiro! How dare someone take down Baymax so easily? Hiro grit his teeth and rushed at the guy.

"Heads up!" Tengu called.

He tossed Fred at Hiro and the two slammed against each other then the wall. Hiro felt a wave of pain surge through his body. These guys weren't like their last enemies. The room around him began to blur and he groaned.

"B-Baymax…" Hiro cried.

Tengu flexed the sword at the two males in the corner of the room. The others were defeated and lying on the ground, they were helpless. Tengu sent the katanas flying at Hiro and Fred; however, a baseball flew in front of Hiro. The ball sparked and sent a shield around the boys making the swords bounced off the shields and onto the floor.

"What the-?" Tengu turned toward the ski-masked man.

"T-they're just kids…" Ski Masked Guy pleaded. "Don't hurt them!"

"Why the hell are you being so soft?! These guys are the enemy!"

"The majority of these enemies are defeated. You shouldn't destroy their lives!"

"I'm not arguing about this!" Tengu picked up his swords. "The scientist we're looking for isn't here. We're leaving."

Tengu leapt over toward Ski Masked Guy, now was Hiro's last chance! He hit a button at the back of his helmet and Baymax rebooted. This gave the robot little energy enough to fire at least once at the criminals. Baymax aimed at the Tengu and fired. Just a few feet away from the stage, Tengu leapt at Ski Masked Guy and Baymax fired. Ski Masked Guy gasped and pulled at the Tengu but he was barely hit! The wall shattered and debris went flying hitting the Ski Masked Guy straight in the face!

"Ow! Ow!" Ski Masked Guy cried. He pulled off his mask to get a sense of where his injuries were.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tengu inquired.

"I got hit-badly!"

Once Hiro regained his vision he glanced over at the stage. Tengu was gripping Ski-Masked Guy and turns out Ski Masked Guy was Tadashi.

"T-Tadas.." Hiro's throat went dry. He stopped breathing for a moment.

Tadashi looked back at Hiro, still holding his face. Hiro stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"T-Tadashi!" Hiro called.

Tadashi looked back at the Tengu who picked him up. He didn't even acknowledge his name! Hiro was utterly confused. It was Tadashi right in front of him but he couldn't believe it. His thoughts went rampant, his chest was ablaze. He really couldn't breathe for a moment. The two escaped through the massive hole Baymax made and Hiro's mind went blank.

Hiro cried, "Everyone hurry! Get up! Get up! T-they're getting away, Tadashi is getting away!"

All at once everyone began to regain consciousness and the police also began to roll in. They would be in a great deal of trouble but Hiro didn't care. He didn't want the two to get away.

Gogo said, "We've gotta go!"

"Yeah!" Wasabi said as he helped Baymax stand.

"B-But Tadashi!" Hiro complained.

Fred picked Hiro up and threw him over his shoulder. Hiro squirmed and bucked as Fred gripped him tight.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried aloud.


	3. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 3 "Sleepless Nights"

It's been two days now since the night at the Science Convention and Hiro lost the majority of his sanity. He couldn't stop thinking, his thoughts ran a mile a minute. He was being consumed by his inner thoughts. His stomach tossed at the image of his older brother, pulling off that dark mask, blood trickling from his forehead, and the sides of his cheeks burnt to a crisp. It was a nightmare, it had to be something he imagined. His chest burned and he ran his hands through his hair. This was absolutely insane, there was no way he was alive. Not Tadashi.

His aunt assumed he was stressed from work and told him she saved him meals in the kitchen. She knew when the teenager was troubled he wouldn't eat, just like his father. Hiro turned to peer at his brother's side of the room. It wasn't as bright as Hiro's side, he didn't like the city lights that shone across the room. Hiro, on the other hand, always found it invigorating to see the spotted lights gleam past the shades. But not tonight, the lights were a nuisance. He wanted to be in the dark, to get the image out of his head. _Tadashi is gone_, Hiro thought repeatedly. _I saw it for myself_.

"Hiro." Baymax called, as he poked out of his charging station. "Hiro are you not going to eat tonight?"

He was sick of that question. It made his heart leap in his chest, he knew starving himself wasn't the answer. But at this moment he couldn't even think of food.

"No, Baymax. Not tonight." Hiro replied.

Baymax inquired, "When will you eat? You are growing after all, and need supplements."

"Baymax, please I just-"

"In addition, you're dopamine levels have dropped tremendously."

"Baymax I ju-"

"Would flying help improve your sadness?" Baymax continued.

Hiro smirked at Baymax's request. He knew Hiro loved to fly around the city with him more than anything. It was also very invigorating; however, he was not up to flying. He wasn't up to anything. He remained in bed all day and during the night he'd tinker with whatever he could find.

"I'm tired Baymax, maybe tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday." Baymax replied.

Hiro explained,"Well, I'm extremely exhausted from work and stuff. I just need a little more rest."

Baymax suggest, "Eating and walking would improve your energy levels."

"Maybe later. I don't want to eat, Baymax." Hiro huffed. He was sick of listening to Baymax's nagging. He put the pillow over his head and held it onto his face. This meant he was finished conversing.

But Baymax was far from it. He did not understand why Hiro had become melancholy, but he wanted it to be improved. It was his function, after all. So he proceeded down the stairs to find something for Hiro to eat. He should improve his energy levels first. He reached the reached the first level of the building before Hiro realized Baymax was no longer present.

"Baymax!" Hiro called.

It wasn't that people were unaware of who Baymax was, it was his careless behavior that got Hiro in trouble-too often to be exact. So the robot wasn't allowed in certain areas of the house during the day, and that included the restaurant on the first level. He leapt off the couch and sped down the stairs. Where could that over-sized marshmallow have gone?

Once he reached the last stair case that protruded at the edge of the restaurant, he noticed plenty of people munching and chatting. Could he have reached down here with no one noticing? Everyone didn't seem alarmed. Hiro observed every inch of the area. The smell his aunt's freshly baked kasutera lingering through the restaurant. His stomach no longer churned but craved food. He made his way toward the back kitchen, since there was no sign of Baymax here, why not in the kitchen? Food was there anyway so it wouldn't be wrong.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, his aunt turned to see who entered. She was surprised but relieved to see Hiro, he could tell by her instant smile. She was making kasutera, it was sliced nicely on a silver platter. She was behind the counter and she inquired something but he wasn't sure what. He was too surprised seeing Baymax behind her, searching through the large refrigerator.

"Are you listening, honey?" Aunt Cass repeated.

"Yes, I am." He lied. "Those smell great! Can I have a whole bunch? I'm starving."

She glanced around the counter, "Sure let me get you a plate-"

"I moved the plates to the counter outside."

"What? Why?"

"I...thought I could sneak a few snacks?" Hiro lied again. This was agonizing to lie to his own aunt; however, it was much easier to do. So much it became a habit but Hiro was always one to easily lie.

"Alright, well let's get these babies outside." She smiled and handed him one platter. "Mind helping me?"

"Sure." Hiro said, keeping his gaze locked on Baymax. "B-but how's about I meet you out there, I want to grab some water."

"Of course. I better turn down the music outside anyways, I can barely hear anything in this kitchen." She left the room with the other platter.

Hiro immediately dropped the platter onto the counter and grabbed one kasutera to stuff in his mouth. He poked Baymax's side and he moved away from the fridge. He had plenty of foods in his arms. Lean meats and sausages were wrapped around his neck, cabbages and icing packets were in his hands and between his elbows was bread. Was he trying to make Hiro a sandwich? The thought of Baymax cooking something as simple as making a sandwich made him laugh softly. He couldn't cook but he tried for Hiro. He was flustered as he laughed because Baymax truly cared. But his amusement was short lived when Mochi pounced from the fridge onto Baymax's neck for a sausage. As soon as the cat pounced and gripped a sausage by the mouth on Baymax, he swung around.

"Baymax, no!" Hiro exclaimed.

Baymax was too busy trying to swing the cat off the sausages. Hiro pulled at his arm, trying to stop the spinning robot but Baymax retaliated by squeezing the packets of icing. This made icing fly everywhere. On the sink, on Hiro, and the counters. Hiro backed away before rubbing his face, trying to remove the icing. He heard Mochi yelp as she finally got a sausage and released herself from Baymax.

"Bye, bye hairy baby!" He waved, dropping some cabages.

Hiro, still blinded by the icing winced, and he stepped on a cabbage. Before he knew it he was on the floor and the cabbage he stepped on was crushed bits all over the kitchen floor. The robot tried to help blinded Hiro up but he repeatedly moved away, getting crumbs and cabbage all over his shirt. After a few seconds the teen regained his vision.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Ugh!" Hiro cried in annoyance.

Aunt Cass immediately entered the kitchen and her jaw dropped. The kitchen was a mess and her icing was everywhere! She put her hands on her hips and glared at the young boy. Hiro grinned innocently, unsure of anything else he could do. _What would Tadashi do? _He thought._ I always smiled and co-signed but Tadashi always talked our way out of trouble_. Now he couldn't talk his way out of trouble and grabbed a broom before hearing a lecture.

Later that night, Hiro began researching information about random things. At the moment he found something on a new prototype of quantum mechanics but he could barely read it. After the kitchen episode and what happened a few nights ago-Hiro was still upset. His thoughts tormented him.

"Hiro, I am sorry for the inconvenience I created." Baymax apologize. "I simply wanted to help."

Hiro replied, "It's fine. I needed a little excitement, anyway."

Baymax said, "Your dopamine levels are still low. Even after your energy improved slightly."

"I just need to sleep it off." Hiro said.

"Perhaps if I call your friends, your dopamine levels will-"

"Baymax don't!"

"Your friends have been contacted.'

Hiro ran his hands through his messy hair, "Unbelievable."

As soon as his friends arrived, Hiro couldn't feel more guilty. He had troubled them by not attending school the past few days and they arrived with concerned faces. Gogo even offered him a hug but he declined it while sitting in the chair. They all met in the garage of his home and Hiro sat in the center of them in his signature wheelchair.

"We're here for you buddy." Wasabi assured. "What's been troubling you?"

"Yeah, what's wrong kiddo?" Fred inquired.

Hiro was hesitant at first but he was sure that if he explained everything his friends would believe him. He hardly believed it himself but when he explained it he made sure that his friends knew he was telling the truth.

"I-I saw him guys...I did." Hiro pouted. "Or at least...I think I did."

"Why would someone try and impersonate Tadashi?" Gogo growled. "What kind-a sick person does that?"

Wasabi replied, "I think we all got hit pretty bad by those guys, Hiro."

"No, I saw-"

Honey Lemon interrupted, "Hiro we were hit pretty badly. Perhaps you saw some kind of apperition?"

"Yeah, a hologram-a fake-a floosy." Wasabi joined.

He turned to Fred for reassurance. If anything, Fred was one to believe the impossible was possible. But Fred shook his head, he didn't believe it either. Hiro didn't remember getting hit; however, it may have been a false memory made up in his mind. It was almost a year after the incident and he saw Tadashi run into the building before it burst into flames. Tadashi was gone but he wouldn't be forgotten. Hiro somehow succumbed to his friends reassurances, he finally believed it. He didn't see Tadashi. He couldn't have. Tadashi was gone.


	4. Buzz Kill

Chapter 4 "Buzz Kill"

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the last update! I have been so busy but I'm back and I'm ready to satisfy my readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I should be updating once every week or earlier. Thanks for the long wait, faithful friends.

_Love. _Hiro pondered on that word_. Love makes all sorts of things: people, harmony, and so on. But to make a wish come true, what was this? A fairy tale? It would take more than a wish to get Fred and Honey Lemon together. Tadashi, what would you do? How would you ask a girl out-no Honey Lemon out. _Hiro noticed that when Tadashi was around, he didn't really socialize with many women, he supposed it was always because of the work he did. All work and no play, typical Tadashi.

"So we all know the plan?" Wasabi inquired.

Hiro nodded, "Yes for the sixth time."

"I think you should run it by me again. Just for safety measures." Fred said, picking his ear with his pinkie. "I mean-I just want to make sure that everything is perfect."

"It will be if you stick to the plan!" Wasabi warned.

Hiro felt intimidated by a plan that was made spontaneously by he and Wasabi. They had just made it ten minutes prior to meeting Fred at the University. When Fred and Wasabi arrived in the lab, Hiro was complete stunned. Fred wore a nice pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with a fancy red vest. An immaculate outfit fit for their plan. He was odorless which was a good way to approach Honey romantically. No girl likes a guy who smells like cheese pizza and gym socks.

The plan was for Fred to dance his way towards Honey and ask her out at the end of his performance. Hiro would lure Honey Lemon to the Grand Gym and Wasabi would handle the lights. Hiro thought the place would be perfect. There was plenty of room and the polished basket ball court would be perfect for Fred's signature moves. The lights were easy to maneuver as well for Wasabi.

"Fred you have to stand at the end of the gym, in the shadows. Its a surprise." Wasabi commanded over the speaker.

"Gotcha! Oh man this is gonna be so righteous!" Fred said adamantly. "We're gonna wow, Honey!"

Hiro walked toward the door, ready to leave for Honey. He hoped the plan would work, it simply had to or Fred would be heartbroken.

"Are we ready?" Fred inquired, his voice echoing through the gym.

Hiro nodded, opening the door, "Let's do th-ahh!" He gasped. Gogo was patiently waiting outside the door, chewing fiercely on her gum. Stunned, Hiro waved at her politely, unsure what to say.

"What's this? Why are you and Fred in the gym?" She inquired quickly.

Hiro knew he only had a few seconds to answer and knew he had no choice to tell the truth. If he didn't tell, Gogo would tear them to shreds until he did. And he didn't need another noogie.

"We're trying to help Fred ask Honey Lemon out." Hiro blurted, shutting the door behind him so the others wouldn't hear.

Gogo paused and blew a large purple bubble gum before popping it with her teeth. Hiro smiled nervously, unable to respond. It felt like forever when Gogo was contemplating. She grinned from ear to ear before laughing her heart out.

"Honey Lemon!? He likes Honey Lemon! Why?" She bellowed.

Hiro, confused, answered, "She's a nice girl, I guess?"

"Oh God! What are you guys thinking?" Gogo continued to laugh. "I need to see this."

"I-Its pretty serious, Go! We're working hard to make sure he gets a date with her." Hiro frowned.

Gogo saw the disappointment in his face and breathed deeply. She regained control and slowed her laughter. She didn't want Hiro to be upset, he could tell. She cleared her throat and leaned against the wall-trying to keep her cool image.

"Go get her then." Gogo encouraged.

Hiro nodded, hurrying up the hallway. He couldn't comprehend why Gogo laughed, he thought it would work with a little help. Though it was last minute, it was a great idea. Hiro was a little guilty about it being last minute because of his illusion of Tadashi. But he and Wasabi worked hard to get this moment to happen. For Gogo to laugh, dampened his confidence in their plan but he would continue it: for Fred.

After a few minutes, Hiro arrived at the Lab where Honey was organizing her bekers for a quick experiment. Hiro anxiously strolled over to her desk and cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. She smiled at him and waved.

"What brings you here, Hiro? Up for a quick experiment or are you picking something up?" She inquired thoughtfully. He never noticed but her voice was lilting, may be that's another reason why Fred liked her. Because her voice was soothing.

"I actually do need to pick up something. I need a...first aid-kit. Fred was showing me a new stunt and he's hurt!" He frowned. "Mind helping?"

She quickly passed her bekers in a case and opened one of her cabinets to grab the kit. Hiro ran over to the door to open, unsure if he should have lied about something so serious? She hurried out the door with a large yellow aid kit and he followed behind her. She seemed a little too worried, maybe he'd lie about something less threatening next time.

"What happened?" Honey asked. "Did he break anything?"

"I'm not sure, I ran out to get help. We should get there fast."

Once they arrived, Gogo was nowhere to be seen. Hiro opened the doors to the dark gym and Honey walked in as well. She called out for Fred Several times and Hiro hurried to the bleachers. When she called for Fred once more, a large spot light shined on her.

"W-what the..?" She looked around.

Several more lights flickered on and at the end of the hall Fred stood there, under a large pink light.

"Fred?" Honey said. "You look _fine_!"

"Not as fine as you." Fred said curtly before stepping forward. The music began to play and Fred started to groove with it. Their plan was set in motion.

Hiro couldn't help but laugh a little, he couldn't believe this was happening. Honey, confused and stunned, smiled curtly. As he eased his way closer to her, Hiro felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned quickly to see Gogo and he smiled at her. But she didn't return the smile and showed an image of a news report. It was titled "Security Breach at the Wind Manufacturing Business." Hiro quickly took action, pulling his phone out his pocket and sending a message for everyone to hurry and become Big Hero Six.

Fred paused as Honey pulled out her cell. The music stopped and he frowned.

"Sorry I got a text-" Honey said.

Hiro shouted, "Let's go guys! There's trouble!"

Fred cried, "Couldn't we have waited a few more seconds?"

The team landed at the top of the manufacturing building. Gogo slipped over to an opened vent and peered inside of it.

"What do you see?" Hiro inquired.

"I don't know there are a few bright lights, like flashlights or something. Give me a second." Gogo replied.

Wasabi inquired, "Who would try and rob fan company? What are they...hot?"

"They might want to upgrade the fans into weapons!" Fred blurted.

Hiro shushed them, "Guys remain quiet."

Gogo signaled them to get close as she opened the vent a little. The tengu-masked man was being accompanied by a sci-fi masked man. The two were situated in the upper corner of the large factory room next to the computers. While Tengu sat on the edge of the staircase that led to the computers, the sci-fi looking man typed furiously on the computers. He wore a large pair of sunglasses with a mask connected to it, covering his face and a trench coat. Tengu man had new, longer swords that was bright yellow.

"Talk about upgrades." Honey said softly.

"Whatever they're doing isn't good." Hiro said, closing his helmet.

Wasabi inquired, "What's the plan?"

"Gogo and I will stop the guy at the computers. You guys distract Tengu Mask." Hiro commanded. "Objections?"

Everyone shook their head and continued the plan. Fred, Honey, and Wasabi scaled the side of the red bricked factory. Once they reached a window, Honey Lemon placed three yellow gelatin onto the glass and within seconds it exploded. The large explosion boom drew the attention of the Tengu man toward them. He rushed to the window and Wasabi leapt in, aiming for a hit. As soon as his sword met the Tengu's, he expected it to slice right through. But the clashed with a clink! Surprised, Wasabi stepped back for Honey to throw a few more jelly at him but Tengu ducked and dodged quickly away.

Gogo dropped from the vent and hurried over to the wall. Hiro followed close behind with his magnet gloves, swinging across the ceiling lick monkey-bars. Although Baymax was delayed due to his size and had to release air, Gogo and Hiro could handle the Sci-fi man on their own. Gogo quickly threw one of her electric discs at the computers but it bounced back at them. Hiro ducked and looked at her, concerned.

"I forgot he had shields!" Hiro blurted.

The man stood and slipped a flash drive from the computer into his pocket. He looked at Hiro and Gogo. And Gogo sped towards him, her discs in hand.

"Let's find a way to break it!"

As soon as Gogo got a few feet close to the man, she was stopped abruptly by Honey Lemon. Tengu had thrown Honey across the room and at Gogo. The two girls groaned in pain when they were on the ground. Hiro rubbed his forehead, trying to think. If the force field repelled the electric disc, it had to be magnetic. So if two magnets were together, it would temporarily stop the field. He removed his gloves and sprinted toward the Sci-fi man.

"Hiro, be careful!" Honey cried.

Fred turned quickly to make sure Hiro wouldn't hurt himself as the Tengu man leapt at him. Wasabi blocked the attack and kicked Tengu Man's knee harshly! He groaned and gripped his knees. Once Hiro reached a few feet, he threw the gloves at the field which ruptured the shield.

"Yes!"

Surprised, the Sci-fi man leapt from the steps and toward the door. Baymax landed on the ground, ready to fight. Hiro, proudly pointed to the man for his companion to look at.

"Baymax, stop him!"

The robot's eyes glowed a dark red and his rocket arms blasted in front of the man, shattering the walls. The man quickly stepped back and looked at the team.

"C'mon Baymax, let's capture hi-"

"No you don't." Said a loud booming voice.

The Tengu Man, had Wasabi captured. His razor sharp swords were right against his brown skin. He had terror in his face.

"W-Wasabi!" Honey said worriedly.

"Let my partner go or watch your friend's decapitation." Tengu warned. "I don't have long."

"Hiro, what shall I do?" Baymax inquired.

Hiro frowned, "Let him go, Baymax…"

The man hurried over to his partner; however, Tengu didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" Gogo asked angrily.

"You said you'd let him go!" Hiro said.

Tengu replied, "You're fools to think that, I'm making sure you won't be in our way again!"

"Oh my God!" Wasabi cried.

"Stop this." The Sci-fi guy said, pulling on Tengu's arm. "You said you'd let him go, keep your word!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep defending these guys, Tech?" Tengu said refusing to let go.

The two began to fuss at each other as Sci-fi tugged on his arms and Wasabi cried and whimpered, hoping his neck wouldn't get sliced in the process. Tech finally yanked Tengu's arm off, freeing Wasabi. But Tengu furiously punched Tech in the stomach.

"You fool!" He growled.

"O-ow…" Cried Tech, holding his stomach.

Baymax beeped and started walking toward the villians.

"Baymax?" Hiro said. "What are you doing?"

"Tadashi, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

The team grew quiet, stunned, and froze in their place. Did Baymax just call that man, Tadashi? As in Hiro's brother, Tadashi Hamada?

"Quick, let's escape before things get worse." Tengu said, lifting Tech onto his shoulder.

Hiro, quickly lunged forward, grabbing Tech's mask. Tengu turned and shoved Hiro back. He mad a quick escape, running toward a large stack of crates the led toward the window.

"Stop them!" Cried Hiro.

Honey Lemon tossed a few gelatins at them but no one else moved. They were too stunned. Baymax refused to attack, fearing he may hurt Tadashi. Once he made his way to the window, everyone was able to see his face in the street light: Tadashi's face.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Everyone cried.

Hiro called, "Tadashi is that you? Why are you doing this, you're my brother!?"

Tengu mask escaped, leaving Hiro and his team in the factory. Leaving his little brother behind again, stunned and broken.


	5. Find Him

_Tadashi, is here! I knew it! _Hiro thought as he jammed the cord into Baymax's sensor. _I knew I saw something, I'm no idiot. How did he survive? Why is he helping the bad guys? Tadashi what happened in that building?_

"Hiro you're stress levels are-"

"Can it Baymax." Hiro growled. He began to type the necessary codes on the computer to activate Baymax's super sensors. All his friends said he was wrong, he could have found Tadashi by now if he wasn't convinced by them!

Baymax watched steadily before glancing at another computer screen. This was the third time Honey Lemon had tried to call Hiro. The young teen knew how many times they tried to call. Honey called three times, Fred called seven, and Wasabi called twice. Surprisingly, Gogo didn't bother to call. He grimaced, he didn't care how many times they called. Hiro could have found Tadashi ages ago if he wasn't convinced what he saw was an "illusion."

"Hiro?"

Hiro turned around in his chair and looked at Baymax. He held the robot's helmet in one hand and his other hand scratching his head. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture, either.

Baymax suggested, "Why not take a shower? You've been up all night trying to fix the helmet. And your propionic acid levels are high. It may relax you, ease your...tension."

Hiro shook his head, "Not until I figure out why your scanners aren't working. I don't understand, it was working well yesterday!"

Hiro huffed and peered at the scanner.

"There are no damages, it has to be something jamming the system." Baymax replied. "I cannot scan people who are even a few feet away."

"So someone is jamming scanning systems?" Hiro inquired, looking at his computer screen again. "I bet it's Tadashi, he was better at programming than me since high school."

"Tadashi?" Baymax repeated. "Why would Tadashi jam a signal across the city?"

"I figure that he doesn't want us to find him?" Hiro frowned, tossing the helmet aside.

"I cannot believe we almost failed a mission and now have to stay in hiding because you wanted to be nice!" Tengu huffed.

Tadashi replied, "Maybe if you kept your promise, we wouldn't have to be and I wouldn't have to do this extra work."

Tadashi was sort of right in this case, Tengu was being unfair. But he figured that's because Tengu wanted to be the big bad villain. He hated that. What their objection was, was certainly good. Midori said it would be good and he believed him. After all he did shelter them in a nice place after nearly dying in a fire. He was his friend.

As Tadashi typed away on a virtual computer composed by Midori, he sat back, and watched the clouds pass by through the glass window. Midori was a wealthy man who owned a big mansion on a private island outside San Fransokyo. He created materials that were ecofriendly and would save billions of dollars with natural products for businesses. But his main objective would make all of the city green.

Tengu paced between the windows. He wasn't sure if it was to annoy him or if he was honestly worried. Tengu was towering and broad compared to Tadashi. All muscle and no brain. He figured that's why he never took off the mask.

"I stole enough information to get us by." Tadashi said.

Tengu replied, "But not all of it! You know what Midori says about work!"

"Put all your effort in or none, I got it." Tadashi recited.

Tengu retorted, "That's right, Tech and you screwed up."

Midori opened the door to the room and had a bright smile on his face. His smile was comforting, almost reassuring that he was a good man who would understand the misfortune that took place yesterday. Midori nodded at Tengu, a sign telling him to sit down-which he did. Midori sat in his own chair and crossed his legs. He had slightly gray hair in the front but the rest was brunet along with a royal blue shirt and pink neck-tie. Although he was older than a lot of his workers, say mid-thirties, he was still youthful. Even the way he spoke was cheery but could be intimidating, if he was upset.

"Boys, do I have good news?" Midori inquired.

Tadashi replied, "Yes sir, we've got the information right here from the factory."

"Fantastic!" Midori smiled. "All of it?"

Tadashi said, "Well-"

Tengu interrupted, "We got thrashed by some kids again. That dumb hero team."

"Big Hero Six." Tadashi replied. "I did some research on them, they're quite popular though no one is sure who they are."

Midori's smile turned into a twisted frown. You could even see the edges of his mouth twitch a little. This was the second time their plans were foiled. Even after Tadashi upgraded their gear, they were still defeated. It costed money to have that gear upgraded and Midori would rather preserve as much money as possible.

"So...you failed?" Midori said.

Tadashi replied, "Yes sir."

Tengu said, "It's all Tech's fault. He was being kind to them, again! As if he needed to give them mercy!"

Midori turned to Tadashi and he hung his head low.

Midori said softly, "_Mercy_ is not an option Tadashi. What happened?"

Tadashi never liked endangering other people, he didn't want anyone to get hurt really. Especially a few kids. But he wasn't sure what happened at that moment. It wasn't like a normal worry when Tengu hurt other people-it was fear. Fear that the male with locks in his hair would be severely injured. At that moment, his heart pounded and he defended him without a second thought. As if he feared his friend would die right before his very eyes.

"I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Tadashi explained. "He was going to decapitate one of them."

"They attacked us first, Tech!" Tengu retorted.

That was true but they weren't really aiming to injure them. If they did, that robot would have hit him the first time, instead they hit the wall. Then he remembered the littlest one, the one standing next to the robot. He was skinny with a big head and his eyes were big and brown. He wondered why someone so young was on the team?

As Tengu explained the story to Midori, he ran it over in his mind. All a sudden he remembered the kid's face-distraught. He snatched the mask right off his face and as soon as he looked in his eyes he saw terror. Was it from the burn across his cheek and neck? Why did he look at him with such agony?

"_Tadashi." He remembered the kid cry. "Tadashi, you're my brother!"_

Pain welled in Tadashi's chest. That kid called him his brother and somehow he thought he knew him. He looked sternly at Midori who stared right back.

"Who is...Tadashi? Do these kids know me?" Tadashi asked.

Midori rubbed his temples and replied, "I don't know who Tadashi is. I don't know those kids and you seem to forget all the sudden who you are."

"I do have amnesia, after all." Tadashi said. "I don't remember anything after the fire. Those people may know me, the real me!"

Midori chuckled, "The real you? Are you mad?"

"I figured-"

"Stop." Midori retorted, this time a little pitch of anger in his voice. "You are Tech, you've worked here for six years now as my friend and mechanic. We went to an expo last year and there was a small fire while you were inside. I was the one who saved your life, you're real friend. Not some kids playing dress up."

"You're right. I'm not from San Fransokyo...like you said." Tadashi replied.

Midori nodded and left the room. He was angry, Tadashi could tell by the way he stomped toward the door.

"Don't ever let me hear you say Tadashi again, Tech." He commanded before exiting.

"Hiro! You're friends are here!" Aunt Cass called up the stairs. Her voice was like a shrill, probably from surprise that they even arrived. Hiro knew he couldn't ignore Aunt Cass's shrill voice so he proceeded downstairs with Baymax.

"Hey, buddy." Wasabi said.

Honey Lemon dug in her purse, "We've brought you a peace offering." She pulled out a pack of Gummy Bears from it and smiled.

But Hiro hardly budged. His eyes had bags sagging deep beneath them and his black hair was in disarray. He slowly took the bears before leading them to their garage. Hiro plopped into the couch and opened the pack.

"God you look awful." Gogo said.

Hiro replied, "Sorry I didn't get much beautyrest like the rest of you but I'm trying to find my brother."

Fred said, "We're all worried about Tadashi, Hiro. That's why we tried to call-to help."

"I know you guys want to help but there's no way. I've been hacking and breaking firewalls all night, Baymax can't scan for him. Something is jamming the signal."

"Jamming? Could it be, Tadashi?" Wasabi inquired.

As soon as he said his name, Hiro winced. He hated hearing that name right now. He wanted to see his brother so bad but how?

"We need answers." Gogo announced. "I think we know who just to ask."

"Who?" Hiro replied.

Gogo commanded, "Go clean yourself up, splash water on your face or whatever. We're going to visit an old professor."

Wasabi suggested, "Fred, Honey, and I could go search for Tadashi while you guys find answers."

Somehow, his friends taking charge made Hiro a little bit more encouraged. Sometimes he hated being bossed around, they were older and had authority already. But he was so tired and demented that he needed some action. This eased him a little, knowing that his friends care about finding Tadashi just as much as he did. _We'll get answers_, Hiro thought, _then we'll save you Tadashi._


End file.
